


Second Look

by sinspiration



Series: Herald, Play On [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lounging on his back, feet braced against the wall, absently strumming out a softer melody, something Joe wanted to teach his newest, youngest Wife, when he felt/heard someone clomp up to his doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Look

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. 
> 
> (also yes I am thoroughly aware that I abuse the comma)

Doof had his own room in the citadel, another perk of his position. It was tucked up in a little corner on the Second Level. He'd picked it himself, hundreds of days ago, wanting better acoustics than what his old room had given him. This one even had windows too, which were nice for a breeze, even if he didn't need the light.

Everything in his room was placed precisely where he wanted it, and he was the only one who touched anything, unless express permission was given. He slept on a mattress on the floor, close to the ground so he could better feel the vibrations of the place, a cushion from the stone and sand the Boys slept on. Even had some rags and blankets to burrow into, if he wanted. A way to deal with cold nights when he didn't want company. It was private enough, in a place that was always bustling, and he got to hole himself up if he wanted, learning old songs and making new ones, carving tunes into his walls.

He was lounging on his back, feet braced against the wall, absently strumming out a softer melody, something Joe wanted to teach his newest, youngest Wife, when he felt/heard someone clomp up to his doorway.

Clomping meant a Boy, not a Pup or a Wife. Not running though, so he wasn't being summoned to Herald. And he didn't recognize the steps either, so not one of  _his_  Boys; he knew his crew. Steps sounded kinda tentative... this one was brimming with fear or awe or both.

"Yeah?" he called. "Who's there?"

The scrape of boots on stone, like the person had startled. "It's Nux!" a voice called out. "I--I came to see you, Herald."

Doof dropped his feet and sat up, turning towards Nux's voice. Knew it. He hadn't spoken to any other Boys all that recently, not ones he didn't know well. "Yeah? Could tell that much, since you're here."

Three steps closer. "I just wanted to tell you that my chest is done," Nux said quickly. "Not  _done_  done, it's not healed full yet, I know you said to wait until you were healed but--"

"Heh," Doof grinned. He'd gotten a pretty good bead on Nux from the last time. It'd been a fun night. "Didn't want me forgetting about it, did ya?"

"...no, Herald. I mean yes! I--I didn't want--" 

Doof snorted and jerked his head. "I'm not busy. C'mon in. Take a seat." Nux hurried forward, practically diving onto the floor in front of where Doof was sitting. Doof barked a laugh, and heard shifting, cloth on stone, like Nux had moved to his knees.

"I'm making the sign of the V8," Nux said, voice fervent.

"Are yeh?" Doof asked, maybe egging him on.

"Yes Herald," Nux said eagerly. Eager to please. Just eager in general was Nux, Doof was figuring out.

"Let's see then," Doof said, reaching out into the air until his hand closed over one of Nux's wrists. From there he found the other wrist, holding them before tracing his own hands up, until he was lightly tracing over Nux's crossed fingers, skimming over each one and the dips in between. Nux's breathing changed, and Doof grinned.

"Like that, huh?"

"I--anything, Herald," Nux said, breathless.

Doof shook his head, hands stilling. "Uh-uh. What'd I tell you last time?"

"Doof!" Nux amended quickly. "Please--" He cut himself off once Doof encircled his wrists again, not squeezing tight, just holding em.

"You said yer mods are done?"

This close, he could feel the air moving from Nux's nod, before he started to speak. "Yes I--they're not scabbed over proper yet, still need some more days, but the bandages are off so--"

"So you thought you'd come show me? Gimme a sneak peek of what the finished product'll be?"

"Yes Herald," Nux breathed. "I mean Doof. Yeah, yes. If you want."

Doof shrugged a shoulder. "Okay," he said, pushing Nux's wrists down out of the way and then reaching forward towards Nux's torso. "Let's see what it looks like, huh?" 

Nux let out a high, startled sound as Doof's fingers found the older edges of the mod and started to brush the new carvings and Doof nodded, pleased. He liked getting noises out of his Boys; playing em for different sounds, figuring out how to coax tunes from the quieter ones. Nux wasn't  _quiet_  per say, but he was in right awe, never quite believing he was getting noticed. Added an edge to his reactions.

Last time, Doof'd just laid him down, ran his fingers over Nux's skin and mapped him out until he cried, gasping and begging for more. Nux'd drifted asleep soon after, but Doof hadn't minded, paying attention to the sounds there too. Curled around him for the warmth and dozed himself, though he'd almost attacked Nux the first time the Boy had coughed awake.

"It's scabbing well," Doof said, on his third pass over the half-healed mod. Nux was holding himself so still he was practically trembling, letting out pleased little sighs.

"Thank you Her--Doof."

"What was yer lancer's name, again?"

"Slit." Choked gasp there; Doof was running his thumb over the skin just above Nux's waistband.

"Gonna pass along my compliments to him?" Nux actually let out a snort.

"Yeah," he said, and that was the most  _Boy_ he'd sounded since they'd met, though the tone was fond-ish. "It'll go right to his thick head, but yeah." His breath hitched, just a gentle dip under the waistband. "He does good work."

"Yep." Doof traced his other hand back up Nux's chest, stroking the long lines of this throat. 

"He c-carves himself up too, where he can reach," Nux added, his pulse jumping under Doof's hand. "Stomach, arms. Says he wants to get something for his back, but he--he needs to find someone up to par, he says."

"Smart. Wouldn't trust just anyone with my tools either," Doof said. He felt Nux shift, and knew that the Boy was eyeing the shelves, cluttered with instruments and things for Doof to fiddle with, the carvings in the rock walls that served as Doof's music notes.

"I think he's just--just mad that he can't do it himself," Nux said, before letting out a high whine as Doof leaned in to nip at his throat. Doof grinned against the skin and paint, quickly skimming his blunt nails up and down Nux's sides.

"Why don't you give me a little more skin to look at," Doof said. "Need something else to pay attention to, since yer mod's not ready to be seen proper."

"Yes, yeah," Nux babbled, the sound of fumbling with cloth and belts suddenly loud in the room. Doof heard the thump of boots being shed, then the clink of belts hitting the stone floor, but Nux suddenly stilled there. Doof felt the corners of his mouth curl up. Felt kinda like Nux didn't want to move out from under Doof's hands.

That was easily fixed. He moved until he was grasping Nux's waistband again. "Out of em," he said. "C'mon."

"Right--of course, yes--" Nux tripped over himself to wriggle out of his pants, balancing on his forearms so that Doof could pull em all the way off, heedful of the sharp bits and bobs attached to straps and hanging out of pockets. Once the pants were off completely, Doof reached out and found Nux's legs, splayed them out a little and started his way up, nails catching on sparse hair, no paint because it'd just rub off underneath. He pressed a thumb to the underside of Nux's knee just to hear him whine, then traced the spot softer, before moving further up the thighs. There were twin slaps on the floor, Nux falling back and catching himself on his hands, probably, the sound didn't have the crack that would've come from elbows. Doof grinned, getting an idea for something they hadn't done last time. It'd probably be fun.

"You stay just like that," he said, patting Nux's thigh before pushing to his feet. "Be right back."

"Okay H--Doof," Nux said, his swallow audible.

"There's a good boy," Doof said absently as he padded to a shelf, feeling around for the right shape. Ah, there it was. He pulled off the lid and took a whiff just to be sure. Yup, petrojel. He palmed it and clicked his way back to Nux, frowning at the difference in breathing. Nux's chest was  _heaving_. Wasn't like he was about to cough fit to hack up a lung--more  _affected_. But Doof hadn't even done anything yet.

"You alright there?"

"Yes Doof," Nux said quickly. "Fine, good, yes."

"Sure?" He ran his fingers over Nux's chest, feeling out the heartbeat.

"Yes, yes,  _please_."

Lotta affect for not much. What'd he do different? Doof stroked up and down Nux's chest, his sides, his legs, while he tried to think of what he'd done, said in the last minute. The change had happened after he'd stood up. After he'd--

_Oh_.

Oooh, this  _would_  be fun. He knew he'd pegged Nux right. Eager  _all_  over to please, wasn't he. 

"Turn over," Doof said. "Elbows and knees. Don't scrape yourself up too much."

"Yes Doof," Nux said, his words sounding a touch farther away as he got up and turned.

"Good," Doof said, clicking to get a better feel of where Nux was after the movement. He shuffled over, placing a hand in the small of Nux's back. "Good," he said again, rubbing circles there. Nux did a full on shiver. Doof grinned, settling behind him and setting the pertrojel down after scooping some out.

"You gonna make some noise for me?" he said, his uncoated hand stroking up and down the last nobs of Nux's spine, dipping lower to just catch his entrance with one blunt nail. "Gimme your sounds?"

"Please," Nux said, high, trailing off into a gasp. "Please yes, Doof, yes, anything I--"

"You'll be good, huh? Good for me?" He started circling Nux's entrance with his coated fingers, occasionally just pressing down, the promise that soon they'd be pushing in. "Play out a nice little tune?"

Nux whimpered, gasped again, and it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you all got it, but pretrojel = petroleom jelly (= something I feel like a cars-and-quick-death based society would have in spades.)
> 
> Trying to find that balance of Nux, while he's dealing with Doof. Murderous badass v worshipful cinnamon roll who longs for approval. Gonna work on it some more, I think. Maybe he'll show a better balance when Slit is introduced.
> 
> I mean IF. _IF_ Slit is introduced.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Damn it.~~


End file.
